<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Every Day is Flag Friday by JetnessAffliction</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048068">Every Day is Flag Friday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction'>JetnessAffliction</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gundam 00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cockpit Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, foxhole friends, the good old pilot x engineer trope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetnessAffliction/pseuds/JetnessAffliction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 1. Billy is recovering after the CB Attack on the Illinois base. Graham is there to help him along. Cockpit sex in Graham's custom Flag .</p><p>This was their rare allowance, their long overdue reward. It was their own world where rational and stifling notions of professionalism, conduct, strictly no fraternization policies and ever present fear of  discharge were separated from them by 20cm of hybrid armor plating.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Graham Aker/Billy Katagiri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Every Day is Flag Friday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You should be taking it easy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can't do that. Just like you, there are things I refuse to give up on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Being stubborn, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not as much as you.” Katagiri tossed a smile over his shoulder before returning his attention to the wrench in his hand, “Besides, my body has gotten so used to watching over this Flag's evolution. Sometimes it can't do anything else.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Graham smiled back appreciatively. As he watched the older man refasten the bolts on the shock-absorbing joints of their beloved wings, the idea formed in his head to show him just touched he was. He climbed up the personnel lift and closed in. “I know what you mean,” Graham began, his voice low. “My body has a will of it's own....won't follow a shred of reason sometimes,” he quickly snaked his arms around the Katagiri's waist, hugging him close before the engineer had a chance to react. They both knew it was true, and that it excused him from taking any responsibility for what he was about to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katagiri was unphased, by now he was accustomed to the spontaneous liberties his partner took with him when they were alone. “Only sometimes?” he joked back, playfully jabbing his uninjured arm into the pilot's chest. “That's a bit of an understatement.””</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Graham laughed at his friend's attempt at sarcasm and squeezed tighter, holding the other fast against his body as it vibrated softly. He  marveled at how the down-to-earth man like Katagiri made his bad moods turn complete 180s, went beyond all his expectations, and impressed him at every turn with such simple actions and words. Katagiri's personality was as bright as his brain was brilliant. Graham never wanted to consider his career without him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Katagiri...” Graham brushed his lips against his friend's neck and right earlobe, his breath teasingly ghosting over the sensitive skin. “Billy. If you only knew how much I hold back with you...” He lightly nipped at the outer curve for Katagiri's estimation. Graham clearly wasn't going to stop with just a friendly hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here?!” Katagiri winced when he realized how loud he had yelped. Or maybe that was because of Graham's tongue flicking inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Graham's left arm swept a few inches backwards and down, inching slowly over Katagiri's thigh. This hand crept inward, “Here,” and back a few times in a slow, teasing manner, successfully coaxing the taller man's legs to give out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N... No--” Katagiri's weight shifted and his weary body arched backwards into the warm, firm one behind it. He closed his eyes as the wet sensations against and inside his ear quickened and the familiar grain of a Union officer's uniform slid down his bare arm. Gloved fingers encircled his wrist and yanked, causing the wrench to clatter loudly to the floor for the second time that night. If he didn't act soon, the madman might fuck him right where he stood, sandwiched against the Flag.  “Graham wait-- let go!” He jerked his arm free again. “Not here..!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rejection didn't even register with the Ace, and he grabbed at Katagiri's chin instead, angled those  parted lips with his own-- “Why not?”-- then crushed them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That only caused Katagiri to struggle more, and he tried to worm away as much as any beaten, aching, and thoroughly seduced man could. He broke the kiss and managed to throw his shoulders forward. The inertia was enough to bring the both of them closer to the railguard panel, where a wild aim of Katagiri's free hand was able to flick the right switch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because there's a much better place,” Katagiri turned his head and grinned mischievously at his fellow maverick. As the pre-programmed path for the personnel lift swerved, bringing them closer toward the Flag's cockpit. He leaned in and forced a firm, penetrating french kiss onto the other man. “Honestly, you'd be helpless without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*  *  *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*  *  *</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*  *  *</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft ouch of protest escaped Katagiri's lips as he fell backwards clumsily into the pilotseat. “You could try being a bit more gentle?” He suggested in vain to the grinning man who blocked the open hatch with his towering body. “I'm a convalescent, remember?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Right. It doesn't suit you at all, Billy,” Graham noted, addressing the suggestion in his own way as he closed the hatch behind him and removed his uniform jacket and gloves. “The beat up and helpless look.” He tossed the heavy jacket over an unhinged panel and hooked a finger into his tieknot, tugging it loose. All the while his eyes were fixated on the sight before him; Katagiri seemed boneless, his tall frame with it's palette of blue and white fabric over pale skin contrasted the charcoal colored consoles as it settled further down in the seat. However, with the bandages and loose brown hair framing his shoulders he didn't look as striking as he normally did, or as domineering in that seat as he should have. “No, it doesn't suit you at all.” He repeated and leaned forward after the strip of blue silk was off his neck and was crumpled in his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Katagiri would have agreed, but his mouth was suddenly too full for words. It wasn't the usual deep, lip to lip and hard enough to bruise sort of kissing that Graham preferred, but instead, it was a hungry give and take, the mutual invasion as their tongues slid against each other, sloppy but still calculated to a rhythm Katagiri was only too happy to lead. Graham's bare hands were smoothing the fabric over his knees, collecting sensations and shivers from all over his body as they pressed and squeezed and roamed all over his upper legs. He reached up to tug Graham's body lower by the collar of his shirt and his own fingers floated down the fabric, tracing the edge to the buttons. He started undoing them to get to the heated skin underneath but with one only one hand and strained concentration, his fingers were fumbling. He groaned into the string of tangled kisses because he couldn't do it fast enough. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Graham broke free and gasped in air. It was hot and stifling with the airlock closed and no systems -not even ventilation or AC- were online. The space inside the cockpit was heavy and filled with the scent of their sweat and skin. It closed in around them, creating a separate dimension. Graham wasn't about to load the auxiliary systems panel (that would swing around directly between them) in order to change the atmospheric settings since, frankly, the sweltering isolation kicked his lust into overdrive. He was beyond fortunate, hidden from the rest of the world with the two of the things he adored most these days. But he didn't want overdo himself and pass out like a fool because of the O2 deficiency. He cursed physics. He wouldn't have stopped kissing his unusually enthusiastic fuckbuddy were it not for the heat. God, it was so hot in there.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Graham took his shirt off and tossed it somewhere behind him. He watched Katagiri's chest heave up and down. Katagiri's hand lifted habitually to adjust fogged-up glasses so that he could see the freshly exposed body before him. It must have been a good view, Graham thought, as he tossed faintly sweaty strands of blonde hair out of his own eyes, because other than when he heard about their 12G breakthrough, Katagiri had never smiled so brightly, clearly excited.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Goddamnit, Graham!” Katagiri laughed, his eyes too distracted by all the curves and shining planes of flesh to notice the flash of a new idea behind Graham's eyes. “You weren't lying earlier about holding back.” This was so intense, it blew everything he once labeled “sexy” out  of the water. He had never been so hard and he was still gasping in air. “One way or another you'll be the death of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“'Could say the same to you, Billy,” Graham got out between pants of hot carbon dioxide. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, he unraveled the tie in his fist, pinned Katagiri's free arm against the overhead Sight, and hastily wrapped it in place.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Katagiri was shocked. “You kinky pervert, taking advantage of an invalid!” He protested, the muscles in his arm flexing as he halfheartedly tested the bond. But he was smiling -beaming even- the whole time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Graham grabbed Katagiri's ear, a tangled lock of hair behind it, and his partner's attention. His eyes were as serious and insane as ever when he he explained: “Just get comfortable and enjoy yourself before you make me fuck you silly,” he ordered, and gave Katagiri one deep, lip-to-lip,  bruising kind of kiss despite his best efforts not to.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Katagiri's eyes went wide and a few remaining synapses in his cloudy brain connected, forming a single, coherent realization. “Oh.” He answered when he regained the capability. Katagiri himself nearly passed out from the sudden flush of heat he felt before Graham let go and sank to the deck between his shaking legs. “Yes, Sir.” he added with emphasis, chuckled -in unison with Graham- and let his ankles be nudged farther apart.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a bit distracting.” Graham added plainly as he pulled out the older man's cock. It was thick, weeping, rock hard and ready. Graham's eyes drank in the sight and he felt his own arousal swell up dangerously, almost overwhelming him. “I swear, the things you do to me, Billy...” trailed off, the rest too much to find words for. His eyes never left the beautiful sight.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Augh..! just-- stoptalkingandsuck!” Katagiri blurted out, frenzied. Graham -being Graham- was too much to handle. But at least this time he obeyed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Graham's hands grasped the base and his mouth closed over the tip of Katagiri's cock, his tongue encircled the head twice before he forced his lips down, sucking and swallowing as much as he could. Katagiri's sudden moan echoed off the armored walls, filling both their ears with the sound of pure lust tinged with metallic reverb. Another sharp pulse of arousal shot straight to Graham's crotch and he moaned uncontrollably with his mouth full of cock. He'd have to gag the sexy bastard next time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Katagiri's mind wasn't his own anymore. Like his body, it had been taken over by a vulgar, raunchy persona that had been repressed sternly through all the hallway run-ins, briefings, coffee breaks, and long working hours into the night beside each other. He was babbling something incoherent in a breathy, unrestrained voice. Something about how Graham was always able to spin his world on impossible angles, about how he managed to destroy every -oh god, yes every- expectation Katagiri had of him, and how he had afucking</span>
  <em>
    <span>impressive</span>
  </em>
  <span>cocksuckingtechnique damn</span>
  <em>
    <span>bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Graham picked up the pace on cue, twisting around and pumping the shaft with his hands as his head bobbed up and down. And then Katagiri could only manage pleasured moans and sharp inhales as climax approached. His hips jerked off the seat and he fucked Graham's mouth and hands for all he was worth while his wrist strained against the hastily secured nylon bond and -luckily- slipped free.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Long fingers groped roughly through Graham's damp, tousled hair, and fisted. Katagiri forced him off his trembling cock with surprising effort just in time. He bit down the string of loud, heady grunts and watched as the sudden coolness on his exposed, still-slick cock added to the zenith of passion and pleasure and he came-- long spurts of milky fluid landing on the Union Ace's cut features and dripping down his chin and neck to the rest of the heaving and rippled skin below. Graham never saw it coming.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The words “you bastard” were on Graham's lips, but he was short of breath and too light-headed to get them out. He gave the other man an ironic smile, twisted around and reached for his previously discarded shirt. He used the end, already wrinkled from being tucked in all day, to clean himself off. After he'd finished he looked back at his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Katagiri's glasses were held lightly in his slung-arm, the other hand was brushing away the frame of hair that clung stubbornly around his forehead and face. Graham was about to continue with “you bastard” but the sight and gratified smile he was faced with was too endearing. He just sat on the deck, leaning back on his hands. It wasn't long before their breathing returned to normal. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>This was their rare allowance, their long overdue reward. It was their own world where rational and stifling notions of professionalism, conduct, strictly no fraternization policies and ever present fear of  discharge were separated from them by 20cm of hybrid armor plating. Neither of them wanted to leave. Their less rational personae cursed, knowing they were set to be shoved back as soon as the hatch opened. They defended that they'd rather stop breathing entirely if it meant just a bit more time. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Katagiri snapped upright- a sign that at least <em>his</em> less reasonable persona was buried. He was faster than Graham with that, of course. He searched around his left side until he found what he was looking for- the aux systems panel. He didn't need Graham's permission or codes to switch it on, and so they simply whirred to life after a few key punches, stretching their own arms and necks and encircling the pilot seat. Suddenly air was sucked out of the cockpit, quickly replaced with fresh air from the Illinois hangar via the expertly designed ventilation system.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Katagiri broke the silence. He tucked himself back into his pants and pushed himself off and out of the seat. “Now, if you'd get up against that hatch without too much protest...” There was that mischievous grin again, indicating that Katagiri's reason, possibly, hadn't fully returned yet, and that he wasn't going to ignore the bulge in the front of Graham's slacks. The other man gave him a confused look in reply, then came to a sudden realization; with the control panel humming softly and crowding around the pilot seat there was standing room only.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally published March 6, 2008, kinkmeme request and thread: https://kinkmeme.livejournal.com/3057.html?thread=311537</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>